


Жертвы и подношения

by maurice_l



Category: The Mummy (1932)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurice_l/pseuds/maurice_l





	Жертвы и подношения

Имхотеп не знает, где он, и не вполне помнит — кто. Но свиток, который он уносит с собой в темноту, определенно, значение имеет огромное, а позади лает смех человека, у которого он этот свиток забрал. Смех громкий, очевидно безумный. На него сбегутся другие люди, если только есть они здесь. Люди - скорее чувствует, чем вспоминает Имхотеп, - опасны. От людей нужно уйти.  
Поэтому он идет в глухой лунной ночи через пески, а потом вверх и снова вверх по скальному склону. Медленно и непреклонно, как может идти человек на пороге смерти, — и за порогом, оказывается. Он не оборачивается в поисках погони, не пытается прятаться.  
Луна заходит за облако, потом заходит за горизонт. Тогда Имхотеп, наконец, видит перед собой черный провал в теле скалы. Внутри, понимает он, никого нет, и давно. По коридору и дальше вглубь; там он опускается на пол и так замирает.  
Время... Время течет, исчисляемое не минутами и не часами. Светлеет, а потом снова темнеет далекий вход, но Имхотеп смотрит не перед, а вглубь и видит минувшее. Вспоминает — но также как будто ощупывает себя изнутри. Очнувшись, каждый делает это, если сознание ушло против воли. Его же воля была совсем другой.  
Как не по размеру надетый наряд, как сандалия не на ту ногу, душа его чувствует себя в теле чужой. Не так расположена, косо лежит, слишком много тут и слишком много — там, места. Но как утрясти? И ляжет ли прямо?  
Время течет. Сколько утекло лет со смерти Имхотепа? Слуги фараона не будут искать его, это он понял уже хорошо. Сцена охоты на стене гробницы, которая укрыла его, нарисована по канону, но как будто чуть-чуть незнакомо. И сама гробница давно уж пуста. А значит, эпоха сменилась.  
Имхотеп сматывает с себя полоски ткани, и те распадаются в руках. Сколько же утекло лет? Плоть под бинтами совсем высохла. И все-таки он чувствует, как жизнь, пусть по капле, но наполняет его. Тело не мертво больше, и от смерти оно отступает.  
Ложится на место и душа. Квадратное оцепенение мыслей сменяется простым онемением их. Имхотеп смотрит, как очередным утром светлеет рассвет, и на этот раз в самом деле видит его. Но он все еще видит и прошлое.  
Чувство, сильное некогда, заполняет теперь весь его небосвод слепящим солнечным заревом. Он умер ради Анхесенамон, но сейчас он воскрес. Значит, так было предрешено. Предрешено или нет, Имхотеп завершит то, что начал годы и годы назад. Но как завершить это?  
Гробница, давшая ему приют, разграблена. Значит, такая она не одна, значит, времена и правда сменились, раз воры уже не таятся, раз можно так просто войти. Что, если и могила Анхесенамон тоже пуста? Если мумия ее утеряна или же сожжена, если он не сможет найти ее? Тогда не поможет и свиток Тота.  
Имхотеп должен узнать, кто правит Египтом сейчас. Ведь какие-то люди выкопали его, какой-то человек его оживил. Случайно — в этом он уверен теперь. А значит, человек тот не понимал совершаемого святотатства.  
Свое, тогдашнее, Имхотеп понимал чересчур хорошо. Не дал бы слугам фараона так легко схватить себя, если бы не чувствовал всей тяжести вины, не считал, что заслуживает наказания. Чудовищность проступка примирила его со смертью. Так думал он — пока крышка саркофага не закрылась, пока по крышке не застучал песок, пока не закончился воздух.  
А ведь он не хотел для себя ни власти, ни золота, всего лишь вернуть одну женщину. В агонии Имхотеп отчаянно желал себе сил. И эти, новые, силы он в себе ощущает — слишком, слишком поздно. Но, как знать, может, они все равно пригодятся ему. Все едва ли получится просто.  
А пока что ему нужно узнать, как живет Египет теперь. Имхотеп сматывает остатки бинтов и ждет. Он понимает: кто-нибудь рано или поздно придет. Люди всегда приходят. Они помогут — не смогут не помочь — ему.  
И люди приходят, какое-то время спустя. Их двое, и оба они, как видно по лицам их, египтяне. Потомки египтян, которых Имхотеп знал. Скованные заклятием, они стоят недвижно и немо, но когда он разрешает им говорить, оказывается, что друг друга они не понимают. Это простые люди, и они не хитрят. Сделали бы все, чтобы выжить.  
Но именно потому, что они — простые люди, они не смогут научить своему языку Имхотепа. Ему нужны другие, понятливей и умней. У этих, зато, он может взять одежду. И под покровом темноты, оставив в гробнице, как и положено, мертвецов, наконец, спуститься к реке.  
Нил, великий Нил, хоть ты вечен. Сложив вещи на берегу, Имхотеп смывает с себя тысячелетнюю могильную грязь. Все, что остается с ним из прошлого, это перстень. И свиток, конечно, но свиток Тота не может никому, на самом деле, принадлежать. На другом берегу вдали Имхотеп видит Карнакский храм, и ни ночь, ни расстояние не могут скрыть того, что тот давно заброшен.  
Новые боги пришли в Египет, думает он, но осталось место, похоже, и старым богам. Об этом он может судить по себе.  
Месяцы уходят у Имхотепа, чтобы найти нужных людей и попасть в нынешнюю столицу Египта, Каир. Старая столица пришла в прискорбный, позорный упадок и походит на проходной двор. Он вернется туда, потом.  
Египет нынче охвачен археологической лихорадкой, цель которой, как считается, познание, а на самом деле — грабеж. Эту, истинную, причину Имхотеп видит очень хорошо, но видит и то, что, как всегда, нужно соблюсти церемониал, следовать причине внешней. Поэтому — а также потому что хочет узнать, что произошло после его смерти, — он причащается нового знания.  
Знание это увлекательно сверх меры для любого живого. Но Имхотеп всего лишь не-мертв. И все же он должен занять место в игре.  
Египтянин не может выкопать своих древних усопших, таков нынче закон, зато могут приезжие могильные воры. И Имхотеп, обзаведясь в столице, наконец, собственным домом, берет имя Ардет Бей и учит и их язык. Что за странный язык. Что за странные буквы. Но, как узнает он, в мире много теперь таких языков. Время сменилось.  
Время сменилось, и он с приезжими вежлив. Хоть и презирает невежество их. Но ему нужен среди них кто-нибудь, кто-нибудь один, еще более невежественный, чем другие. И, наконец, внимательно слушая, Имхотеп находит его.  
Тогда он приезжает на место, которое помнит, как могилу Анхесенамон, и смотрит на толстый слой песка под собой. Да, да, несомненно, все случилось именно здесь. Как же давно это было. Там, внизу, лежит женщина, ради которой он совершил святотатство, ради которой он умер, а после воскрес. Эта женщина наверняка оценит все его жертвы.


End file.
